


《看不见风景的房间》第11章

by YUEER



Category: wuwu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUEER/pseuds/YUEER





	《看不见风景的房间》第11章

第十一章  
第二天早上程冬起了个大早，今天要去声乐老师那里报到，比起综艺节目，这种工作才是他的热情所在。  
哼着歌洗漱完，准备去厨房热两个速冻包子就出发，程冬才从冰箱前转过身，包子差点儿掉地上。  
原殷之坐在早餐桌前，抖了下报纸。  
他这才想起来，昨晚原殷之是在这里过夜的。  
“早、早上好。”  
原殷之也不觉得他失礼，折了报纸放下：“过来吃早餐。”然后抬手给两只空杯子倒了咖啡，“你今天要工作，喝点儿提神的。”  
程冬急忙把速冻包子放回去，坐到原殷之对面，原殷之面前盘子里放了三明治，一口没动，他没想到这人是在等他来同桌。  
更令他惊讶的是，原殷之总会停下来问他一些工作上的事情，他大概从小被教导嘴里有食物就不要开口，久而久之便不爱在餐桌上讲话，所以他要开口，总会停下咀嚼，倒让程冬含着东西就不敢开口，咽得急了，就被噎到。  
早餐桌很小，原殷之伸手过来拍他的背，一边轻笑：“急什么，你慢慢说，我会等的。”  
程冬条件反射地抬眼看他，他后知后觉地发现，原殷之说这些话恐怕是故意的。  
那被噎得冒了泪珠的眼睛看着自己，原殷之心里一动，探身过去吻程冬的眼睛，大早上的兴起了，觉得胯下有些要抬头的趋势。  
他把程冬拉过来，一边潦草地啄吻对方的脸，一边把对方的手按到自己的胯|间。  
可怜程冬早餐都没吃完，摸着原殷之蓄势待发的地方，一瞬间有些反胃。  
但他还是顺从地让原殷之领着，把手探进去，隔着内裤摸到了半硬的性器。  
原殷之牵了下嘴角，闭着眼睛坐下来，俨然一副等着伺候的表情。  
程冬努力克服自己的心理压力，他记得原殷之说过事不过三，他已经拒绝过对方两次，再够胆也怂了。  
而且用手的话……  
“用嘴。”  
“啊！？”  
原殷之脸上惬意的表情碎了，他慢慢睁开眼，先前温柔如水的目光无影无踪，程冬没觉得原殷之瞪他，原殷之只是看着他，他就觉得搞不好原殷之会拿那把餐刀抹他的脖子。  
“原总……”他硬着头皮开口，“我不太会，而且吃了东西还没刷牙。”  
原殷之看着他，沉默了一会儿。  
他被人服侍惯了，忘记程冬是个雏儿，一来就让人用嘴确实不恰当。  
原殷之对他招招手，程冬硬着头皮站起来，低头看他，犹豫了下，分开腿坐在了原殷之的腿上。  
然后就彻底不会动了。  
原殷之慢慢吻他，觉得自己在亲充气娃娃，终于是支撑不下去，拍了下他的屁股：“行了，时间差不多，你去上课吧。”  
程冬懵了，一脸“幸福来的太突然”，原殷之本来挺郁闷，看他的呆相却觉得可爱，颠了下腿：“怎么，不舍得走了。”  
“没、没。”他忙起身，要转身走之前原殷之又喊住他。  
“带上早餐路上吃。”  
程冬看他的眼神变得很不一样了。原殷之满意的目睹程冬真心诚意地说谢谢，然后回头看他的那一眼——  
像那种被教训过之后，用骨头哄一哄又怯怯地依偎过来的小狗。  
又是老鼠又是小狗，兴趣这么浓，原殷之摸着下巴，觉得自己有空可以去一趟宠物市场。

程冬看时间还够，咬着半个三明治在公交站等车，这个点站台上挤满了上班族和准备去跳广场舞的老太太，程冬屡屡被挤到公路上。结果公交没等来，苏瑾开着一辆火红的保时捷停到他面前。  
“你是想迟到吗？”  
苏瑾戴了墨镜，只看到烈焰红唇一张一合。  
“啊。”程冬闭起嘴巴，看看手腕上的电子表，他提早很多，这时候还有一个小时，“时间还早。”  
“第一次上课不晓得早到是礼仪吗？上来。”  
程冬连忙拉开门上去了，苏瑾不仅在站台前停车，并道也十分粗鲁，程冬系好安全带不敢说话，这么一路风风火火到了伯诚的地下停车场，他心有余悸地下了车，抬起头就看到了黄文尧。  
“嗨。”对方跟他招招手，又冲苏瑾点头。  
苏瑾问：“黄先生也是来上邱老师的课？”  
“嗯，我听说程冬是我同学啊。”黄文尧熟稔地过来拍了下程冬的肩膀。  
“是吗？我们一起上课？”  
“当然不是。”插话的是黄文尧身边的经纪人，戴了眼镜，对程冬点点头，“你好，我是文尧的经纪人，可以叫我阿曼。是这样的，邱老师是一对一辅导你们，所以应该不会一起上课呢。”她笑得很亲切。  
程冬跟黄文尧一边说话一边来到了练习室，然后等了一阵，邱老师才到。  
邱余欢本职是唱片制作人，通俗音乐科班出身，很有经验，人比较寡言，但执起教鞭来却句句到位，算是业内挺有人望的前辈。  
程冬那么多年没好好开过嗓，技艺难免生疏，再加上他早就知道邱余欢段位高，对这样的培训更加上心，之前在车里已经谢过苏瑾数遍。  
但他如何也没想到，邱余欢是个极难对付的老师。  
那个剃光头，蓄了山羊胡的中年男人一身干练的黑西装，进门来首先将侦探帽摘下挂在衣帽架上，又脱了外套，没看等在旁边的四人一眼，推门走进隔音教室，里头乐器设备一应俱全，他环视一圈，才侧过身来，朝外面的人勾勾手。  
黄文尧和程冬都站起身准备进去，邱余欢却指指程冬，然后手腕一挥，示意他退下，让黄文尧进去。  
黄文尧嘴角不易察觉地一弯，走进教室顺便带上门。  
程冬整个人都焉了，颓丧地坐回去。  
邱余欢的面色太严厉，举动也不拖泥带水到了极端地步，几秒钟就把气场竖起来了，程冬难免觉得摸不着头脑，甚至猜测自己是不是做错了什么。  
“邱老师为人比较奇特。”阿曼突然说，程冬抬起头看她，见她正微笑看自己，“不苟言笑，规矩也严，听说他教过的学生都怕他得很，所以你别在意，邱老师大概是想马上进入教学阶段，才单独让阿尧先进去，毕竟是一对一嘛。”  
她安慰程冬，看程冬立刻放松表情，对她腼腆地道谢，笑容更深了些。  
“在这里等也无聊，也许阿尧要很久才出来，我们要不要去买点喝的？”  
音乐教室外墙全是双层玻璃，窗帘没有完全拉上，外面的人能看见里头黄文尧已经坐在了钢琴前，可能真的要好一会儿，便准备答应。  
“谢谢了，我们还是等在这里比较好，邱老师要是突然找程冬，人不在就不好了。”一直没怎么说话的苏瑾突然冷声打断，阿曼抬眼看她，她也转过脸来，那张妆容精致浓艳的脸冰得很，“毕竟邱老师为人奇特不是，教到一半被他赶走的学生也不是没有。”  
阿曼没说话，自己起身走了，高跟鞋踏地的声音有点重。  
“发生……什么了？”程冬不明所以。  
苏瑾看着他，脸色不好，像是有些恨铁不成钢：“程冬，记得我跟你说过我专门给你联系了邱余欢，会给你单独辅导不？”  
“啊，好像是。”  
“说的好好的，邱余欢特地腾出空当来，让他挤时间有多不容易你知道吗？”  
“呃。”  
“那个陈淑曼，在伯诚我称经纪一姐，那她就是老二，最近揽资源揽得特别凶，不知道她用什么办法，生生挤进了本来只有你一个人的辅导课程里，邱余欢就最近一个多月有空闲，黄文尧再从这里面把你的课程分掉一半，你还学个屁。”  
程冬被喷得一愣一愣的。  
“而且刚刚邱余欢让黄文尧先进去，看来是已经见过面的。邱余欢脾气不好，我磨来他的课程，就想着让你认认真真上课，不敢再去打扰他的私人时间，没想到陈淑曼胆子倒大，先给牵好线了，这算我的失误。”她说着，又认真看住程冬，“我就问你一个问题，你是真的想唱好歌吗？”  
程冬不假思索：“想。”  
“那你一定要把邱余欢的大腿抱结实了，别跟谁都勾肩搭背好哥们，人家哄你走你就跟着走，我以后没时间天天跟着你，所以不管上课下课，不管邱余欢愿意教你多少，你就算是偷，也得把师偷好。”  
程冬虽然迟钝，却多少也是在娱乐圈里待过的，他一方面下了决心，有种面临奋斗的热血感，一方面在心里踏踏实实认了苏瑾姐，觉得感激。  
阿曼很快就买了星巴克回来，她表面功夫做得炉火纯青，还给程冬和苏瑾也带了，苏瑾没搭理她，程冬道谢接过，却摆在一边不碰。她也不以为然，自顾自打开上网本工作。  
黄文尧也许表现不错，在教室里待到中午才出来，临走前还跟程冬打招呼，说晚上录节目见。  
苏瑾跑进去问邱余欢要不要先去吃顿饭再上课，邱余欢却摆手：“给我叫个叉烧饭，吃完继续。”  
苏瑾听了松口气，毕竟程冬晚上还要去补录节目，时间也耽误不起，她已经跟程冬讲好，要是邱余欢这边耗得时间久，只能推节目组，因为邱余欢是绝对得罪不得的。  
苏瑾去叫外卖，程冬站在教室外间，探头探脑地往里看，这一屋子乐器全是名牌，他觉得把自己卖了都换不了，很是蠢蠢欲动。邱余欢本来站在窗边抽烟休息，瞥到了他在那跟个要偷东西的小老鼠似的，就招手叫他进去。  
“听苏瑾讲你是新人，还没发过片？”  
“嗯。”程冬老老实实站在他面前，就差背手立正。  
“那好。”邱余欢摁灭了烟，“唱一首你去K歌房唱最多次的歌。”  
程冬想了想，自己几乎不去K歌，他有些小心地问：“老师你需要我清唱还是弹唱？”  
“弹唱吧。”邱余欢是没想到他还要多卖一手，现在那些说要当歌星就自认为吹拉弹唱样样在行的年轻人他见太多了，就刚刚走掉的黄文尧，算是有实力，还很谦逊，他才愿意在这里耗一个早上去教。  
如果程冬要在他跟前现眼，那他正好也打算节约时间，甭管苏瑾给他承诺，原殷之会往他的工作室投多少钱，他也不想浪费这个时间。  
程冬在各种吉他之间摸摸挑挑，邱余欢已经有些不耐烦，最后看他挑了支弗朗门戈吉他，更是不屑。  
吉他中古典吉他最为规范深奥，弗朗门戈虽然与其外观相似，弹奏技法却不同，通常需要大力弹奏，也有独特的指法要求。因为起步较晚并且流入国内的时间也很近，真正能加入这一流派的演奏者屈指可数。  
一上来就挑那么小众的乐器，邱余欢想起一句话，装逼不成反被|操。  
他甚至分神又点了烟。  
然而程冬的扫弦响起，邱余欢就愣住了。  
如果说在国内难见真正的弗朗门戈演奏者，那他面前坐着的这个青年，就是难得的，其中之一。

苏瑾只是去拿趟外卖的功夫，回来以后就发现音乐教室已经关上门了，而程冬一脸呆相地站在门外。  
“怎么回事？邱余欢呢。”  
“走了。”  
“走了？那他还叫我帮他买叉烧饭！”苏瑾憋气憋了一早上，这时候发作，一把就将手上的饭盒扔了出去。  
程冬张开嘴，他其实很饿啊。  
“程冬你搞什么？你就不知道缠着他？咱们在这儿耗了一个早上，他什么都没教就甩手走了，你不知道把握机会，总得心疼老娘的劳动成果吧！”  
“不是……”  
“什么也别说了，你今晚也别去录节目了，我带你去邱余欢家，妈的，教陈淑曼的人不教我的，传出去都要议论我该让位了。”  
程冬这才反应过来，苏瑾这么生气还有怄气的成分在，他急忙拉住对方。  
“不是，苏瑾姐，邱老师他把我的号码拿走了，说以后会单独辅导我，要我随传随到，他、他说，要我拜他为师。”  
“哈？”  
邱余欢是教学生，但还从来没听过，他愿意收徒弟。  
苏瑾笑起来，变脸之迅速，一瞬间脸庞意气风发光芒四射，撩了一把头发，把墨镜戴好。  
“收徒，呵，陈淑曼恐怕得在背后扎我小人了。”  
程冬被邱余欢突然的青睐和苏瑾这副宫斗成功一般的表情连番轰炸，更加傻眼了。


End file.
